


Drunk Shenanigans

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: Maybe Ben got a little too drunk last night and maybe he forgot he was married.





	Drunk Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get out of writing my other fic. Plus I was bored on shift.
> 
> I based it off a picture but I don't know how to add said picture on here.
> 
> It's supposed to be funny, so hopefully you guys get a laugh out of it. Enjoy!

“Honey wake up,” a voice says softly, nudging Ben’s shoulder. A groan escapes his mouth as he rolls over to his other side. “Ben. Lunch is ready,” they say, nudging him softly again. 

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbles reaching to pull Rey closer to him. Instead his arm passes through air and his eyes fling open. “Rey!” he exclaims flipping over on his back and seeing at her standing next to the bed. 

“Lunch is ready,” she says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to him. 

“I’m not hungry,” he sighs, closing his eyes again. He relaxes as her hand pushes his hair off his face. 

“You need to eat something, sweetie. If not you’re going to feel like shit,” she says. 

“I already feel like shit,” he moans turning on his side again, but still facing her. Her hand takes his as she chuckles softly. 

“Get some food in you and some ibuprofen and you’ll feel better. Hux made us Paninis,” she replies. 

“I just want to sleep,” he whines. 

“I know but you need to get up and moving a little. That’ll help too. Come on. I’ll give you a few minutes to get up and come out to the kitchen,” she says, her thumb running over his hand in a massaging manner. 

“Ok,” he sighs, knowing she’s right. 

“Five minutes, ok,” she says getting up and kissing his forehead. 

“M-hmm,” he says. He waits till she’s gone to force himself to get up. As he does the headache he has intensifies. “Fuck,” he moans, rubbing his head. He shouldn’t have gotten drunk last night. 

Suddenly he’s making a beeline for the bathroom. He barely makes it to the toilet to throw up. Rey must’ve heard him throwing up a lung because she’s there a few moments later. 

“Feel better yet?” she jokes as he flushes. 

“No,” he responds plainly, sitting down. 

“I’m sorry,” she says trying to comfort him. 

“Do you want some coffee?” she asks. 

“Sure,” he sighs and she gets to her feet. 

“I’m going to shower first if that’s ok?” he says. 

“Of course. Let me know if you need something,” she responds before she leaves. 

Slowly he gets back to his feet and takes his clothes off. His skin jumps from the cold water hitting his body but he quickly adjusts to it. Surprisingly, he does feel a little better after the cold shower. He brushes his teeth and finds a fresh set of clothes to put on before joining Rey in the kitchen. 

“Morning Sunshine,” Hux jokes seeing Ben walk in. 

“He’s alive finally!” Rey laughs going over to him. 

“Alive maybe. Awake not so much,” he responds with a smile before he kisses her. 

“You look better,” she says after he pulls away. 

“I feel a little better. I need some meds though. My head is throbbing,” he says taking her hand and walking over to the cabinet. He opens it and finds the bottle of ibuprofen. Then he grabs a coffee mug and fills it before they go and sit down at the table. 

He pulls her chair closer to his before placing his lips on her neck. He leaves a trail of little kisses up to her ear before whispering “thank you, baby.” 

“You two are annoyingly cute,” Phasma says as she joins them. 

“It’s disgusting really,” Hux says walking over with a plate of sandwiches. 

“Thanks for lunch,” Ben says looking at Hux. 

“Well, I figured it’d be a warm gesture since we all crashed here last night,” Hux responds setting the plate down on the table and handing paper plates out to everyone. 

“Who else is here?” Ben asks in confusion. 

“Do you not remember?” Rey asks as she grabs a panini for Ben and then herself. 

“Not really. I just remember going out and having a good time,” he says giving Rey’s hand a light squeeze. 

“I don’t think you had a good time,” Phasma laughs before Finn, Poe and Rose join them. They all thank Hux for lunch as they sit down. 

“What do you mean?” Ben asks. 

“Dude, you got fucking hammered last night!” Finn laughs grabbing a sandwich. 

“You were pretty far gone,” Rose laughs in agreeance and everyone, including Rey, nods or hums in agreement. 

“I wasn’t that drunk!” Ben says defensively. 

“Oh please let me tell him!” Poe says giddily. 

“Go for it,” Rey laughs. 

“Ok. so, you started out saying you weren’t planning on getting drunk and that you were only going to have a few drinks. Thirty minutes later you already had like 10 shots and five beers. For a good while you rambled about current events, guns, if Bigfoot existed and whether or not chickens can be spayed. All the while you were consuming more alcohol to the point we had the bartender fill the shot glass with water and tell you it was liquor,” Poe laughs. 

“Jesus Christ,” Ben sighs in embarrassment. 

“Hold on it gets better,” Phasma says. 

“Oh great,” Ben and Hux respond in unison. Ben just looks at Hux in confusion. 

“So, naturally after drinking that much you had to go to the bathroom. Well, you refused to go without Hux helping you and like a good friend Hux complied,” Poe continues. 

“Finn and Poe also followed because Hux needed all the help he get,” Rose adds. 

“So, we get to the bathroom and you do whatever you need to do. As you’re washing your hands you turn to Hux and thank him for being a good friend before kissing him. All you see is Hux’s eyes widen and him freeze,” 

"It was horrible,” Hux interjects. Ben can’t help but to burst into laugher at the thought of kissing Hux. 

“When you all came out of the bathroom we couldn’t figure out why Finn and Poe were laughing so hard, you seemed just as drunk and Hux looked like he couldn’t unsee what he just saw,” Rose laughs. 

“I wish we could go back and recreate your faces!” Phasma chimes in. 

“I’m sorry, Hux,” Ben laughs. 

“Apology not accepted. Can we move on with the story,” Hux states, not amused. 

“Lighten up a little Hux,” Rey laughs. He just rolls his eyes. 

“It was a little while after that you went over and started flirting with Rey,” 

“So? She’s my wife,” Ben states, interjecting. 

“Yes, but you asked her if she was married and cried when she said she was,” Poe laughs. 

“I doubt that I would’ve been that drunk,” Ben says looking at Rey. 

“You did ask and I did tell you I was,” she snickers. 

“Rey!” Ben exclaims and everyone bursts into laughter. 

“I couldn’t stop myself. It’s not like I lied,” she laughs. 

“If I was that drunk how could you play me like that!” he laughs. 

“It’s not an if,” Finn laughs. 

“We left after you started crying. Then you couldn’t figure out why Rey was leaving with us, since she was married,” Phasma cackles. 

“I’m just happy he passed out before we got to bed,” Rey adds and more laughter breaks out. 

“You’re mean,” Ben says. 

“Only because I love you,” Rey says. 

“Sure you do,” he jokes kissing her.


End file.
